


Accidental Arousal

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kitty!Fenris, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty's playfulness leads to another slow step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff. I've been working on this to combat all the Aftermath angst. =/

The fire crackled merrily nearby, two rabbits roasting above it on a spit. Hawke and Merrill sat together on the other side of the fire, their heads together speaking in hushed tones while they turned the spit. Anders was reclining against a nearby tree and Fenris was sprawled across his lap. This trip to Sundermount was a simple gathering mission and had been fairly uneventful. Fenris was glad the giant spiders had taken the day off because there was no way he could keep hordes of the disgusting things away from three mages.

It had been a fairly tense trip for him, always keeping watch while the other three had their noses amongst the bushes gathering plants that would be used in making various potions. With their packs full of herbs it was decided that they would spend the night on the mountain rather than getting back to Kirkwall in the small hours of the morning. Camp had been made, their dinner caught and prepared and now that there was nothing pressing to do, Fenris was trying to unwind.

Fenris had little reservations changing in front of Hawke and Merrill. The Dalish witch had promised along with the rest of Hawke’s companions that she wouldn’t speak of his ability to shape change. He was more worried about prying questions. Since the night they had kissed for the first time a few weeks ago, Fenris found his lips irresistible.

In public both were content with chaste kisses to lips or cheeks along with the other small displays of affection. So far no one had commented or even asked them about it. Fenris knew they watched however. At night, with the clinic doors safely locked, their kisses were far from chaste. Slowly the distance they had kept between them that first time dwindled to nothing.

He had begun the process. First, crossing his legs under himself and scooting as close to Anders as he could get. Second, Anders had begun the touching. He’d kept to safe areas, arms, shoulders, knees. Fenris had taken it a step farther, letting his hands venture up his neck and into his coarse thick hair. Eventually tongue had been added to their kisses as well as their hands making their slow way towards more intimate areas.

As much as he’d like to Fenris hadn’t gone beyond that. Anders seemed content to follow his lead for the moment and hadn’t pressed for more despite a few nights when they’d both been went to sleep wanting. Kitty seemed to be all either of them needed to calm themselves. His physical arousal didn’t transfer when he shifted forms and it was easy for Anders to calm his mind with scratches and strokes in his fur. Petting him seemed to calm Anders as well and they went to sleep like they normally did.

Most of this activity had been done before bed. Fenris had avoided arousing them both in the morning before they parted. Spending a morning with uncomfortably tight pants wasn’t very appealing. He hadn’t been able to resist this morning however and Hawke had found them pressed together. Embarrassment had been enough to curb desire.

It was small comfort that Hawke had seemed as embarrassed as they were and it hadn’t been mentioned all day. Fenris still wondered if Hawke would remain quiet about it or eventually tell someone who was decidedly more meddlesome on that subject than he was. That along with the trying day he’d had protecting three mages from nothing more than curious birds and squirrels it was he who needed a distraction.

Anders had happily obliged. With Hawke and Merrill preparing their meal Fenris had shifted to cat form and planted himself in the mage’s lap. It had started off normally, scratches behind his ear, strokes down his back, until he’d rolled over. Now feeling playful, he’d pawed at Anders’ fingers. Smiling the mage had obliged once more, tapping his nose or holding a paw lightly while Fenris rolled around trying to catch his quick fingers.

The game had ended but Fenris had continued to roll around. He rolled to his side, staying still for a moment then to his back. His tail moved restlessly as he wiggled around, liking the all-over rub against his back. Anders had been drawn into conversation with Hawke and Merrill, a discussion of what was to be done with the plants they had gathered, but one of his hands had settled on Fenris’ belly. He wriggled around contentedly, now giving himself a tummy rub as well as a good back scratch.

“Maker you’re restless tonight,” Anders said quietly as he lifted Fenris off of his lap. He was cradled to the mage’s chest and he continued in a quiet whisper only Fenris would hear. “If you’re trying to torture me you’re doing a good job.”

He mewed softly and rubbed a cheek against his jaw, hoping Anders would understand that he had no idea what the mage was talking about.

There was a soft chuckle and Anders continued in that same quiet whisper. “You haven’t been very careful about where you sit lately. All that squirming is becoming very…stimulating.”

Fenris looked down and upon seeing nothing much amiss mewed again. Anders rolled his eyes and stood. “We’ll be right back,” he called over his shoulder as he turned into the woods.

When they were a short distance away, Anders sat on a patch of grass then lay back carefully. His hands disappeared and Fenris sat up on his chest, tail curled around his feet, watching. His coat and shirt were pushed aside and the laces of his trousers loosened. His hand plunged down his pants and he sighed. Fenris mewed and turned to see a look of relief upon his face.

“You were laying right on it,” Anders said after a moment with an amused smirk. Fenris noticed that his hand had not moved. “Were you trying to arouse me?”

Since Kitty could not properly answer, Fenris stood and stretched his legs before hopping off his chest. He sauntered slowly a short distance away, giving him time to think. Fenris hadn’t been aware of where he’d been laying or what his wiggling had done. Anders didn’t seem to be upset, merely watching with that same amused smirk, his hand moving subtly and still inside his pants.

“It was…accidental,” Fenris said after he’d shifted. “I will try to be more careful in the future.”

“You don’t need to,” Anders said his smirk turning to a more genuine smile. “Just try not to use my jewels as a springboard.”

Fenris couldn’t help a chuckle and he leaned over, pressing their lips together. Their tongues slid against each other as the kiss deepened. It went on for some time, the taste and feel of him now familiar. Anders broke the kiss with a quiet breathless moan and Fenris sat up, now needing to adjust himself as well.

“Maker Fenris,” Anders whispered with his eyes shut. “I want…” He sat up suddenly and turned to face him, sitting on his feet with his knees spread wide. “I was going to suggest this this morning.” He quickly worked the buckles on his coat and flipped the bottom ends over his thighs. The shirt was also tucked behind him and Fenris could clearly see the very end of his length poking out of his small clothes.

His tore his gaze away, feeling his leggings becoming very uncomfortable, and locked his eyes on the mage’s in front of him. Even in the dim moonlight Fenris could see they burned with desire. His next words were cautious however.

“I don’t think Kitty will distract me enough this time,” Anders said. “I’d like you to watch me. Then maybe…if you want…I’ll watch you.”

“Yes,” Fenris said immediately.

Anders smiled as he finished unlacing his trousers. Fenris scooted over, sitting on his feet with his legs spread apart and shuffled forward until their knees touched. He watched raptly as the mage freed his length, hooking his small clothes under his balls. His hand closed around it, moving with slow lazy strokes and Fenris looked up. Anders was watching him intently.

Without breaking eye contact, Fenris pulled his leggings down a little and extracted his stiff member with a little sigh of relief. He matched the mage’s slow strokes, fascinated by his expression. Gradually their pace sped, pleasure coiling and panting lightly. Anders was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and Fenris impulsively leaned forward. With his left hand on the mage’s thigh, his right fisted around his cock, Fenris caught his lips with his own.

With a soft groan that he wasn’t sure which of them emitted, their tongues slid together in a familiar dance. There was a hand on his thigh, tension building as they kissed. Anders broke the kiss suddenly with a gasp, the hand tightening on his thigh and Fenris glanced down to see pearly fluid jetting from his cock. Still panting slightly, Anders milked his cock and kissed him lightly until he had added to the mess between them. Fenris would have been content to remain there, exchanging lazy kisses, but apparently they had been gone long enough to be missed.

“Anders?” Hawke called out in his booming voice. “Fenris? Are you two all right?”

“Fine,” Anders called back over his shoulder. “Give us a minute.”

Fenris pulled him into another quick kiss with Hawke still crashing through the brush. Anders produced a rag from one of his many pockets and they quickly cleaned themselves. Clothing was righted and they stood moments before Hawke broke through the trees into their little patch of grass.

“Here you are,” he boomed cheerfully with his hands planted on his hips. “What have you been doing out here? You’ve been gone for ages and supper is ready.”

Fenris frowned a little, estimating their time away from camp far less than ages, but Anders merely smiled. “Just getting to know each other a little better,” the mage said innocently as he took Fenris’ hand.

Hawke arched an eyebrow at something either in his smile or his tone or perhaps a combination of both. His smile faltered for a minute as he looked between them but soon returned. “Right. Well let’s go eat shall we?”

Anders snickered quietly as Hawke turned and fled. He pulled Fenris in for another brief kiss. “We’ll talk later,” he said softly.

Fenris nodded, kissing him again, and decided that he was looking forward to that conversation. They strolled back to camp with their hands linked. The next step was his to make. There was plenty of time to decide what that should be but he was looking forward to a more hands on encounter.


End file.
